


Since Day One

by tiffersthenerdy



Series: Days of Gift Giving 2020 [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bathroom Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Hinata Shouyou, Days of Gift Giving, Fluff and Smut, Getting Together, M/M, Male Lactation, Mutual Pining, Nipple Play, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Semi-Public Sex, Top Aone Takanobu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:00:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27866505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiffersthenerdy/pseuds/tiffersthenerdy
Summary: Hinata has to go express some milk and Aone walks in while he's doing it. Smut follows.
Relationships: Aone Takanobu/Hinata Shouyou
Series: Days of Gift Giving 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2040157
Comments: 2
Kudos: 104





	Since Day One

**Author's Note:**

  * For [leonheart2012](https://archiveofourown.org/users/leonheart2012/gifts).



> Happy Days of Gift Giving! This one is for leonheart2012! I told you I'd write you a fic and I thought "why not gift it for Days of Gift Giving!" Thank you for being awesome!!!

How could this happen now?! In the middle of a practice match of all times and places! There was no soreness early this morning to alert him that his milk would be coming in today like it usually did. Heck, the last time it had happened was when he played against Kageyama’s team in middle school. Perhaps he should be thankful that occasionally lactating is the worst thing his chemical imbalance causes his body to do.

Now, as he stands on the court with his team to face Date Tech, Shouyou is silently cursing the condition. At least they were nearly done with the third set. Maybe Coach Ukai will substitute him out for the first set of game two between the schools. Until that time though Shouyou will just have to work through the growing heaviness of his chest and maybe pass off the small wet spots as sweat.

It’s a struggle for Shouyou as he plays through the third set. His swollen breasts make him feel off-balance and generally awkward, but he works hard regardless. It's still not enough though and they lose to their opponent. The coaches dismiss them for lunch and a short break before the next match and Shouyou snatches the opportunity to bolt from the gym.

Knowing the teams will be collecting their lunches from the locker rooms, Shouyou chooses to go into a nearby bathroom in the school so he can deal with his problem alone. Not only will he be able to skip awkwardly explaining why he is expressing milk, but he’ll also get to do so quickly. No one will be any wiser to his situation and that’s perfectly okay with him.

Once the bathroom door closes behind him, Shouyou carefully peels his jersey off and sits it on the edge of the sink. His nipples are overly sensitive and the cool air in the room makes him hiss in a breath when it caresses them.

Shouyou manages to get one stream released before the door opens in the middle of the second one. He pauses, still bent over the sink, and turns his head to see Aone staring at him with wide yet curious eyes.

“Don’t tell anyone, please!” Shouyou whisper-yells at Aone. He didn’t realize just how dry his mouth had become. Shouyou is quick to explain the situation as he stands up straight again.

Aone simply nods and turns around, locking the bathroom door behind himself. In his hurry, Shouyou hadn’t noticed the lock on the door and he silently berates himself for not checking. What’s more is the fact that Aone didn’t leave.

“Do you want to watch? It’s not that exciting to me anymore, but I’m sure it’ll be a bit intriguing to you,” Shouyou tells Aone who nods and slowly walks over to him.

Shouyou goes through the motions again only this time he explains to Aone what he is doing and why. It’s exactly what Shouyou’s doctor did for him. He can’t help the sigh that escapes his lips as he releases milk. Everything about the process is heavenly and before too long Shouyou is letting out little breathy moans.

Large hands wrapping around his midsection makes Shouyou jump and he looks up to Aone appearing surprised but the gaze he lingers on Shouyou is darker. Slowly, Aone kneels in front of him before slipping two fingers into the waistband of Shouyou’s shorts and stopping. Only then does Shouyou realize his hard cock is visible through his shorts and that his friend is waiting for permission.

“Yes,” Shouyou tells him breathlessly.

The sounds of his shorts sliding down his thighs sounds too loud in the silent bathroom. When the cool air caresses his heated skin he takes in a sharp breath and quickly gasps it out as Aone’s lips wrap around his cock. He wants nothing more than to thrust into Aone’s mouth, but he fights the urge and instead cards his fingers through the other man’s hair.

This was not on Shouyou’s list of things to do today, but he is thankful it's happening. Shouyou has had a crush on Aone since the first time they met, and not once did he ever consider he would be lucky enough to have Aone on his knees looking up at him with tear filled eyes as he swallows Shouyou’s cock.

When it starts to become too much for him, Shouyou pulls Aone off his cock and swoops down to kiss him. The kiss is returned with fervor then Aone is standing up, picking Shouyou up, and sitting him on the nearest sink.

Shock is the first thing Shouyou experiences when Aone circles a wet finger around his hole, but he is quick to encourage it and gasps when it's pushed into him.

Shouyou grows progressively louder with each finger that Aone adds and by the third he is begging to be fucked. Aone eagerly picks Shouyou up and puts him against the wall, slowly pushing his cock into Shouyou’s tight heat.

“Faster,” Shouyou encourages, wiggling his hips as much as he can without displacing himself.

Aone does as he demands and pushes his cock in to the base. It seems Aone lets his resolve crumble after that because he fucks into Shouyou as if his life depends on it. Shouyou struggles to stay quiet as Aone rails him, eventually just slapping a hand over his mouth to muffle his moans. That doesn’t last long though because Aone begins sucking on his nipples. He works them with his lips, teeth, and tongue to get Shouyou’s sweet milk.

“Fuck, so good, Aone,” Shouyou babbles, “like you. Liked you for so long. Happy to have you. There! Oh, right there, Aone! Gonna cum.” His mind is hazy with lust and need as Aone fucks him with reckless abandon. All he can focus on is the boiling heat in his abdomen and Aone’s lips on his own.

Aone cums first with a soft grunt followed by Shouyou who moans into their kisses as he cums between them. Feeling Aone release inside of him makes emotions stir in Shouyou’s chest. He wants to believe Aone is marking and claiming him, but the small, yet rational, side of his brain says that’s not the case.

“I have been yours since day one,” Aone tells him as he slips out and helps Shouyou to stand. “Are you mine now?”

“I’ve been yours since day one as well,” Shouyou informs him, flashing a bright smile.

They quickly get dressed and share one last kiss before unlocking the door and heading for the gym. Each step makes the soreness in his spine settle a little deeper and he realizes the next game is going to be a real pain. That though is pushed aside though because he finally got what he has been longing for and nothing is going to ruin it for him.


End file.
